Certain multifunction or combination tools are well known. Many multifunction tools contain pointed tool members which can be used to punch or chisel, but few have a surface upon which to strike the tool member. Other tools include a striking surface, especially single function chisels and punches, but the method of deployment often exposes the hand to the danger of missing the striking surface or sharp edges.
Other devices have been produced to accommodate multiple tools in a single device. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 801,791 G. J. Herwig Oct. 10, 1905 4,648,145 P. V. Miceli Mar. 10, 1987 5,062,173 M. C. Collins, et al. Nov. 5, 1991 5,220,701 T. F. Creato, et al. Jun. 22, 1993 5,542,139 G. E. Boivin Aug. 6, 1996 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 801,791; and 5,542,139 describe tools containing multiple tool members which fold into a handle for compact storage. However, none of the above mentioned patents include, or are designed to include, a tool member with a surface to allow an external striking force to be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,701 discloses a multifunction tool designed specifically for a painter and includes a folding poker for piercing the seal on a tube of caulk. Such poker is a long, thin tool member not capable of withstanding an external striking force. Accordingly, the tool does not anticipate nor include a striking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,145 discloses a device which includes a punch attachment. However, like the aforementioned patents, it does not include a striking surface to allow increased force to be applied to the punch. Instead, the tool end opposing the punch attachment is designed to operate as the blade of a screwdriver. Further, the device does not provide a means for supporting the punch while keeping the operator's hand a safe distance from the surface to be struck.
Although the prior art referenced provides a number of tools with multiple tool members, none of the prior art combination tools anticipate the use of an external object, such as a hammer, to increase the amount of force applied to the tool. Common to each of the prior art combination tools is the lack of a surface for striking to increase the downward force applied to a given tool member. Further, were a user attempt to apply an external striking force to one of the prior art combination tools, those tools do not provide a means for the user to support the tool member and keep the hand away from the chosen striking surface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool device having a striking surface upon which the tool member can be struck by another object, such as a hammer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool device for holding each tool member while keeping the hand away from the striking surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool device that folds for compact storage.